The Little Mermaid
by snowy.mkc
Summary: this story is based on the Little Mermaid. i added a few changes here and there but they will be new songs. ZACEY all the way! i love How to Rock! :) hope you enjoy and plsss give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1-Fathoms Below

**Summary: basically this story is based on The Little Mermaid but the story version is How to Rock with guest stars the Troop. I'm going to give you a heads up that there's going to be some new songs instead of the orginal songs from The Little Mermaid. Hopefully you'll enjoy ^_^**

**Characters… (a/n: some of the characters are from idea so please be gentle)**

_Zander Robbins as Prince Eric (prince of the kingdom-or just Zander)_

_Kacey Simon as Princess Ariel (princess of the kingdom of Bella Vista or just Kacey)_

_Jake Collins as Zander's best friend_

_Hayley Steele as Kacey best friend_

_Kirby Cadworth as Zander's other best friend_

_Cadence Nash as Kacey's other best friend_

_Stevie Baskara as Princess Stevie who (sister to Zander as his twin) and becomes good friends with Kacey, Hayley and Cadence._

_Molly Garfunkel as the Sea Witch Ursula!_

_Grace King as an angel fish (mermaid turns to an angel fish-one of her powers)_

_Nelson Baxter as Zander's companion and best friend_

_Kevin Reed as Zander's companion and best friend_

_Felix Garcia as Skuttle (seagull)_

_Mr. Stockley (trust advistor to King Robbins)_

_Mr. March (sebastian-King Simon trusty advistor)_

Chapter One: Fathomic Below.

Below the blue waves that occasionally flushed up on the beach, leaving the sand damp and flat, deep down in the sea it was said that people lived down there was a kingdom. The sailors called them merpeople and according to them they looked like humans from the waist and up but instead of legs they had long, elegant fishtails. It was said that they live in a kingdom on the bottom of the ocean and that the King named King Simon ruled over them.

Bit it was only the sialors who believed in those tales, other just thought of it as a fairytale that they had invented to scare others.

Prince Zander didn't know if he actually believed those stories about the merpeople but they were entertaining and every time some of the sailors he traveled across the sea with was tailing about the people beneath the waves he listed with interest. The nobles in his castle including his parents thought the tailes of the merpeople to be rubbish, and niether he or his sister and older brothers never talked about it either when he was home but right onw, sitting on the deck, leaning agsint his back against the rail, he was free whenever he traveled across the waves he was not the Prince but an ordinary sailor and he was never afraid to ask any of the other questions although when he and his sister were younger; she would be very excited about the tales about merpeople but once she's older. Well that's a different story.

He was never afraid to ask any of the other sailors questions about the people on the bottom of the ocean and neither was he afriad to admit that he liked the stories. His best friends Jake and Kirby would always come along with his sister Stevie since she couldn't stand to be in the kingdom by herself, she always wondered if she'll ever find true love.

He sighed with delight as he felt the fresh salty sea breez his fair-skinned face.

"This is the life." He thought to himself, moving across the sea and walking up to be greeted by the salty smell of the water every morning and not having to wory about duties at the castle where he and his sister have to prepare being the last heirs in the kingdom where their older 3 brothers were already married and have a family on their own. He couldn't ask for more. The weather wa sjust perfect, the sun was shining down on the ship and it's light was neither too warm or too cold, it was just right. As it should be, and he heard the waves touch the ship and make it rock a little in the water.

"King Simon would have to be in a very good mood today." He thought to himself. As he heard some of the sailors singing thru the ship as he was deep in thought at the moment.

Sailors sing… catching some fish from the side of the ship…

_"I'll tell you a tale_

_Of the bottomless blue_

_And it's hey._

_To the starboard, heave-ho…_

_Look out lad, lad_

_A mermaid would be waiting for you…_

_In the mysterious fathoms below…_

**Zander's P.O.V.**

"It's this great? The sailty sea air. The wind blowing in your face." Next to him was his dog Lady who barked happily [arf arf arf]

"It's a perfect wonderful day to be at the sea don't you think Uncle Grim?" he spoke up as he turned to his uncle who's his father's trusting advistor who's a bit sea sick as his face was green.

"Oh yes, delightful." As he was leaning against the side of the ship puking [reteches]-being he's sea sick.

"Gee Uncle Grim if we known you would be sea sick we would of left you alone back at the peir." A young girl with brown hair, wearing one of her dresses but, decided to change to some sailor outfit that she came up with.

"Princess Sesilya, there would be no such thing, your father wouldn't allow me to leave you both by your selfs and as your uncle I wouldn't allow such a thing." Uncle Stockley spoke up as he started to feel nasusea again.

"It's Stevie Uncle Stockley I told you not to call me that dreadful name." Stevie spoke up as she looked at me her older brother and two friends of ours.

"Jay," Stevie stated as Jake looked at my sister "Yes Stevie."

"Do you really believe what those sailors are talking about?" Stevie said.

Jake looked at me then at my sister and said" Who knows what could be under the sea and besides… King Simon is probably in a good mood today who knew the king of the sea can actaully be the king of the sea eh?"

"Yeah well.. that's just a bunch of nonsense if you ask me." A brown hair boy who had a sailor outfit _[a/n: I'll give you hint, he's in the 2nd season of the Troop. *cough* Kirby *cough* and yes he along with the rest of the Troop chracters well the main characters anyway is in this story as well]_

One of the sailors spoke up "Ii's a fine strong wind and a following sea." As he was getting a hold of the rope as I went to help out.

"King Simon must be in a friendly type mood?" the sailor said.

"King Simon?" I spoke up confuse seeing I couldn't really believe if merpeople were real or not.

"Why the ruler of the merpeople laddie, thought every sailor knew about him?" another sailor who was filling the fish in the barrel.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Zander pay no attention to this non-sense there's no such thing as merpeople." Uncle Stockely said.

Kirby said" He must be in a friendly type of mood if the ocean is this."

"But it ain't nonsense it's the dang truth." The same sailor who was arguing with uncle Stockley where he carrying the fish in his grip where uncle Stockley backs away to the railing in the side "I'm telling ya ! Down in the depths of the ocean they live! Oh!"

"Ahh!" Uncle Stockley exclaimed as the fish got away from one of the sailors grip and flips his fin against Uncle Stockley and went under the sea.

The same fish looks up and sighs (in relief) and swims away deep in the sea where you'll see mer-people comign from the shadows heading to the Kingdom of Bella Vista where you'll see King Simon having a performance with his children singing in the stage especially his baby girl Kassandra a.k.a. Kacey the youngest princess mermaid.

_~At Bella Vista Kingdom~_

Somewhere in the Theater of Bella Vista a sea horse (coughs) introduces the royal court "His Royal Highness King Simon!"

*enters King Simon _(a/n: Kacey's father is as King Triton)_ in his carriage by dolphins, everybody cheers, applause their King Triton. His triton glows towards the show and sparkles towards the lights to start the show.

Seahorse spoke up "And presenting the distinguished court composer Horatio Felonious Pugnacious Cretaceous Mr. March _(a/n: in case you haven't noticed Mr. March is Sebastian in case you don't know)_

*enters Sebastian a.k.a. Mr. March* [fanfare of kazoos)-applause in his carriage of goldfish, where they whined, leaving him to grasp hold to his carriage as he reached to King Simon _(a.k.a. King Triton)_

King Simon and Sebastian carriages were next to each other as they were talking among themselves as they reached to their sports in the audience.

King Simon "I'm looking forward to this performance, Sebastian."

Sebastian chuckles "You're majesty! This will be the finest concert I have every conducted. Your daughters, along with your sons will be spectacular! (whinnes from the goldfishes) leaving Sebastian upside down as King Simon looked forward the stages without even knowning he's flips himself over 2x at the moment.

King Simon "Yes! Of course especially my little Kacey." (not noticing that Sebastian was upside once again and finally flips over to reply to the king)

Sebastian "Oh yes yes! She has the most beautiful voice, hmm especially Prince Azreal, they always sing together where they vocal beautifully! You must be very proud your majesty! Hmm!"

King Simon says "Oh yes very proud, I'm very proud of my children Sebastian you know that!"

Sebastian "Yes yes! I'm spectacular proud of them your majesty!"

(as Sebastian forward his ride to the stage as he mumbles to himself- "If only she show up for rehearsals once in awhile"

*orchestra turned up* applause from the audience

Sebastian lands in his spot in front of the stage, straightens up, then turns to the carriage to get the music book out and sets up. Looks back and fourth towards the orchestra as he taps his stick as the music starts (a/n: I forgot what the stick was called but, I'm calling it stick for now? If you guys know what's it called. Let me know please so I can fix it later thanks)

The music starts to play where you'll see some seashells with 7 mermaids (three were guys and 5 girls-the girls were first then their brothers where they were following along with them)

"Ah we're the daughters of Simon where great father who loves us and named us well."

"Kourney!" as she's the 2nd oldest of the her siblings but the oldest of her sisters (brown hair, purple fin) "Ahhh" as she twirls around with her feathers that has purple on the side.

"Kylee" as she's the 4th oldest of her siblings but 2nd sister oldest in the group (brown hair, pink fin) "Ahhh" as she twils around with her feathers that was pink.

"Kimberly" as she's the 6th oldest of her siblings but 3rd sister oldest of the group (brown hair, blue) "Ahhh" as she twils around with her feathers that was blue.

"Khloe" as she's the 7th oldest of her siblings but 4th sister oldest of the group (brown hair, baby blue "Ahhh" as she twirls around with her feathers were lime green.

"And then there's our three brothers who we love and cherish as well"

"Azrael" where he's the oldest of his siblings "Our father a great king where us brothers look him as a hero."

"Tachi" where he's the 3rd oldest of his siblings but 2nd oldest of his brothers. "Where we would like to be when we grow up!"

"Max" where he's the 5th oldest of his sibings but he's the youngest of his brothers. "Who we admire and be warriors forever"

Where all of Kacey's siblings go around the final shell presenting their baby sister Kassandra Marie Simon _(a/n: I know the brothers isn't what you had in mind but, I couldn't think of anything what guys would say sorry -_- don't kill me)_

"And then there is the youngest in her musical debut our eight little sister we're all presenting to you."

_(a/n: just so you know most of the sisters I made up but, I hope you enjoy the story so far… so please bare with me)_

"to sing a song Sebastian himself wrote as her voice is like a bell. She's our sister Kac…." As the shell was about to present Princess Kacey… she wasn't inside." _(everybody gasp, as her brothers just shook their heads in disappointed knowing where their youngest would be)_

Where or where could our youngest princess Kacey could be hmm? Sebastian gasp as well knowing the king would be very upset…

King Simon's Triton begins to glow knowing their father would be upset… "Kasey…"

****End of Chapter One****

**So what do you think? Like it? Love it? I didn't know what the guys would sing about I thought about the rap? But I wasn't sure what kind of song would fit? But oh well… I'll figure that out later… hope you enjoy ^_^ read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2-Sunken Ship

**Chapter Two: Sunken Ship**

And right now said daughter of the Queen was swimming around with her two best friends Hayley and Cadence who are mermaids just like Kacey. The youngest daughter's name was Kassandra short for Kacey. She had beautiful black hair that reached her waist. She was an adventurous girl that hardly could sit still in one spot. Every day she, Hayley and Cadence went on a new adventure. Today they were on their way to the wreck of a ship that Kacey wanted to explore.

"There it is Tigger, Candy," Kacey told her best friends with excitement. "Let's check it out hmm?"

Kacey swam down to the wreck followed by a nervous Hayley with Cadence dragging her along with her despite her protest. The poor girl wasn't really the brave unlike her two best friends but, she's more of the responsible one considering she likes to watch out for her best friends with reckless adventure they were going to go. She even though that Kacey sometimes was too excited and curious for her own good where Candy, short for Cadence just went along with her unlike Hayley, Cadence is like a partner in crime to Kacey and would bring Hayley either way because they always leave together whenever there's an adventure to see. But she would always follow her with Candy; after all what kind of best friend would she be if she wasn't?

Finally Kacey stopped leaving Hayley and Cadence to stop behind her when they were right besides the pirate ship wreck coven.

"What do you think tigger, Candy?" the little mermaid asked "Pretty awesome don't you think?"

"If you think so jellybean," Hayely responded where Candy reponded "It's pretty cool, I heard there were pirates riding in that ship?"

"Well yeah, how do you expect pirates to ride thru the ocean Candy?" Hayley explained leaving the girls to giggle seeing their best friend Cadence scowl but laughed with them anyway.

Neither of them see anything cool about the ship, Hayley wanted to go back home to do some homework where her two best friends wanted to go on an adventure. She even asked herself several times already why she would agreed with Kacey and Cadence every time she suggested that they'd go explore something. She wished he knew how to say no to her but, what can she do. She wouldn't leave if she's going to worry about them. They are practically sisters to her.

"Let's check it out guys," Kacey proposed,, "I want to see what's inside from what professor said how about you Candy, tigger?"

Hayley shook her head violently "No thanks jellybean I'll pass this time."

Cadence smirked casually knowing full well this could scare her a bit "Oh alright tigger,you can stay here outside to keep awtch for the sharks."

"Sh-Sharks?" Hayley stuttered, having suddlenly gained even more fright then usual.

But the little blonde mermaid gotten no answer, because Kacey and Cadence had already dissapeard through the porthole. "Jellybean! Candy, wait for me!" Hayley exclaimed as she rushed over to the hole. But unfortunally she got stuck in the hole when she was halfway through "Candy! Jellybean!" as she yelled for help.

The two mermaids heard her call and rushed to her "Oh tigger," Kacey laughed as she dragged her with Candy holding from her waist from behind as they both helped their best friend out of the porthole "You really are a coward aren't you?" Candy asked.

"I'm not a coward," Hayley stuttered. Candy just smirked "Come on tigger, let's look around while jellybean goes to the north side okay?" leaving Hayley to nod to Cadence.

Hayley followed her two best friends through the ship. Kacey looked around curiously obviously trying to find some new human item to add to her collection with her best friends help of course. But most of the ship were empty, they were likely lost when they ship sank or the humans had managed to take the items with them. Hayley hoped the ship would be proved to have no items and then she, Cadence and Kacey could all go home before something seriously would happen and she for one wouldn't want to think that far ahead.

Suddenly Hayley and Cadence heard Kacey gasp. They both followed her gaze and caught sight at something shiny in the opposite end of the ship.

Kacey quickly swam over to the object. She picked it up and gazed at it while the curiously and excitement "Oh my gosh," she said and cast a brief glaze at her two best friends. "Tigger, Candy have you seen anything like this before?"

Hayley shrugged while Candy seemed to examine it "Not really what is it?"

Unlike Cadence, Hayley wasn't a bit excited like Cadence and Kacey but she didn't have the haerd to say that and besides neither of them seem to pay attention to her anyway, since they were both too busy admiring that odd shining item. Hayley turned away from the over-excited mermaid, she was a bit bored and wanted to take Kacey and Cadence to finish their business quickly so they can could go home safely.

But Kacey just kept swimming around while Cadence did the same from the opposite end of the ship, exploring every inch of the wreck. As the time passed the blonde mermaid grew more and more uncomfortable and felt an uneasy feeling passing thru the shadows.

Then Hayley felt a presence nearby and she slowly turned to look after the newcomer. Hayley gasped. It was a shark not just any shark one of those Black tip Reef Sharks. The young mermaid saw no other option than one at the moment. She screamed leaving Cadence and Kacey to gasp in shock and turned towards their friend.

Cadence immediately caught sight of the shark behind her and quickly rushed to Hayely and caught her by the arm and dragged her along with Kacey as they as quickly as they were able to swim far away from the shark. In one hand Cadence held Hayley's hand while Kacey was holding tight onto her little bag with her newly discovered human items.

They both used all of their strength to escape along with Hayley where they escaped the terrible beast following them. They Black Reef Shark was very fast and there was several times where either of their tail was almost locked between the shark's fangs. Luckily the shark got stuck in the hole of the anchor. Kacey quickly made her way up to the surface with Hayley and Cadence behind her.

When Kacey, Hayley and Cadence stuck their heads out of the water they all sighed in relief. None of them dared to think of what would of happen if the shark had caught them. Especially not Hayley.

Kacey swam over to the a little cliff with Hayley and Cadence right behind her. She always visit this cliff whenever they all visited the surface. Because of this cliff lived a few of her best friends.

"Hey Felix" the little mermaid greeted the seagull, another mermaid just like them who just happens to come in and out here and there who were chatting among themselves once they got closer to them.

The seagull smiled. "Well, well if it isn't little Kacey," he said in a smile "Always a pleasure to see you Kace,"

"Likewise Felix," Kacey said and chuckled in amusement then turned to her sea creature friends "Hey Grace what's up?"

"Not much Kace, you know just hanging around," Grace stated who got cut off by Cadence who was a bit inpatient "yeah yeah; we heard about this before."

Grace glared at her and then before he can say something Hayley spoke up "Guys, now is now the time to argue. Seeing that tigger here just found something."

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that thanks for reminding me tigger." Kacey smiled at her best friend leaving her to smack herself in the forehead where Cadence just shook her head in amusement.

"So what can I do for you ladies today?" Felix gave a low bow, which almost caused the poor bird to fall over his own legs leaving the mermaids to chuckle at his poor clumsiness.

Grace tried to cover her giggles but, Kacey still heard them as she smiled in amusement "I need you to look at these things that Hayley, Cadence and I found today," the mermaid explained, showing the four mermaids who was in awe. She picked out the first item. It was the shiny silver item that caught first their attention. Now in the sun it was even more shiner.

"Wow!" Felix said in admiration as he picked up the item and examined it. "Most clever thing I ever seen!" Felix exclaimed who was also examined it as well leaving Grace, Cadence, Hayley and Kacey to look too.

"It's soooo shiny," Grace responded.

"Do you know what it is?" Kacey asked with a hopeful excitement in her voice.

"Of course," the seagull said and nodded "This is a dinklehopper."

A dinkelhopper?" Kacey, Cadence, Hayley, and Grace exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes correct," the seagull said. "Humans use these kind of things to comb their hair with to make new hairstyles, let's see what this sucker can do," where he twirled the shiny object leaving his hair in a fluffy kind of style _(a/n: if you seen The Little Mermaid movie; where Skuttle twirled the fork it's exactly like that hope you enjoy)_

"Wow," now it was Kacey's turned to be amazed.

"And what about this?" Hayley asked, pointing at the other item with her index finger.

"Ah, yes" Felix said, picking up the item, "I haven't seen a thing in such a long time."

"Well what is it?" Cadence asked, having finally taken her attention off the dinkelhopper.

"It's a snorfblad," the seagull told her along with their friends in amazement "Humans use this to play music…." At the word music Kacey stopped paying attention to the bird, she just had been reminded of something and that wasn't good.

"Oooh music, the concert," she uttered.

"That was today!?" Grace asked.

"Oh no, my father is going to kill me!?" she quickly took her items from Felix and put them back in her little bag, " I'm sorry Felix, but I have to go," Kacey said regretfully," thank you Felix I'll see you later."

"No problem tigger," the seagull replied, waving at her with one of his wings as his friends Grace, Hayley, Cadence and Kacey swam away leaving him in his spot.

Some distance away in a dark cave a woman; better make her half woman and half octopus, sat and stared into a crystal bowl in front of her "You better home back home, Princess, we can't not have daddy worry now can we?" she let out a evil chuckle as she watched the little mermaid swimming through the sea, with her four best friends beside her.

**End of Chapter Two**

**So what do you think? Love it hate it? Let me know of your opinion to this story? Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


End file.
